Why Me?
by DakotaxJackieGirl
Summary: She was the Spirit of Spring. Her best friend was the Wind. The Easter Bunny was her protector. The Sandman was her partner. She knew all these things; but she didn't know one thing. Why was she chosen? This is the story of Caroline Avera, and how her life was suddenly filled with hope when she meets a certain Winter Spirit.
1. Prologue

**Hello there! This is my second attempt of writing, since the first was, well, I wasn't really proud. Anyways, I hope that this will get a better view of this new story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians **

**(_I wish I did__ though...)_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

It was a cool night. Green leaves fell gently to the ground. Spring has just recently arrived, and it was as peaceful as ever. There was something off though. The wind was blowing harder than usual, still remaining its gentleness. A pair of emerald green eyes opened, seeing the bright moon shining down on her from the sky. The owner of those eyes was a girl, around the age of eighteen.

She had long, brown flowing locks and she wore a white, long-sleeved blouse, black knee-length shorts, and black leather boots protecting her feet.

She took in a breath, then another, then another. The girl sat up, feeling the soft grass that she was lying on. Pain suddenly shoots up her stomach. _Agh! _Her body gives in, letting her lying back down on the ground. She sits up again; this time, leaning against a nearby tree. "Where am I?" She asked, surprised by the sound of her voice. It was surprisingly smooth and creamy. She glanced up the shining moon, waiting for an answer. She looks around her. "Looks like I'm alone..."

The brown-haired girl stands up carefully, suddenly spotting a black bow and a quiver of arrows. She walked up to it, staring at it in fascination. She takes an arrow, and decided to try it out. _Turn around, _a voice said. Shocked, she turns around to see a dead tree, its thin branches barren. By instinct, she places the arrow on the bow, aiming at the tree's center. She quickly releases it, hitting dead center. Green, healthy leaves sprouted out the branches, making the tree blend with the rest of the trees.

_You are Caroline Avera, the spirit of Spring._

Caroline turns to see no one, but to see the moon staring at her. "The spirit of Spring?" she called out. "Guess the Moon doesn't talk much, huh?"

She picks up the bow and quiver and slung it over her body. Then all of the sudden, the wind started picking up, carrying Caroline up in the air. "Woah!" she exclaimed. She saw the dense forest below her, hearing the soft chirping of birds. Everything smelled of pine and fruit. It was a magical feeling. The wind started playing with her; it shifted her around, making sure she was comfortable, and let her soar through the sky. She let out a cheerful laugh, "Yeah! This is awesome!" She started to ride the wind professionally, as if she had done it before. Caroline starts to descend. "Uh, what's happening?" The wind dies out, leaving Caroline to free fall to the ground.

"Ahh! Help!" she screamed.

As if to command to her words, vines sprouted out of trees and formed a net, catching her. She let out a sigh of relief, then grinned. Who knew being the spirit of Spring had its advantages? The vines set her down to the ground, and Caroline silently thanked it. She walked to a small town, people still awake and talking.

She smiled warmly and waves in front of a woman, "Hello!" The woman ignores her. Caroline tilts her head in confusion, but shrugs it off. She then heard crying. _A child crying? _She walks up to the little boy sobbing. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asks. The boy ignores her. "It's gonna be alright. Come on, cheer up," she said. She tried to hug the boy. Key word: tried.

She went _through _the boy.

She lets out a surprised gasp. It was as if she was a _ghost._ Caroline stood up, trying to get the towns people's attention. "Hello?" she called out.

"Hello?"

A woman then passed through her. Caroline clasped her chest, feeling the cold hollow feeling of being walked through.

She ran back into the forest and leans against a sturdy tree. She stared up at the moon, who was staring back intently. "Any reason you brought me here?"

No answer.

She let out a sigh and snuggled up beside the tree. Vines started crawling up her body, covering it like a blanket.

_Who am I?_

was the last thought before she drifted into deep sleep.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please review! This is just part one of the prologue; I know, the prologue is supposed to be short, but I just want you readers to understand how things are like that, etc. when you read the story. So, again, please review!**

**And I suggest you visit starskulls, she's a good friend, AND she writes amazing stories ;)**

**I'm gonna post part 2 after at least 3 reviews :)**

**See you there!**

**_-Dakota_**


	2. Meet Sandy

**Hello there! This is the official first chapter! This chapter is focusing in getting to know more about Caroline. I hope you guys would like it :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**_Carol_**

**_Three hundred years later..._**

"Yeah!" she cheered. It has been three hundred years ever since she woke up, and managed to survive on her own. As she flew through the sky, she shot arrows below her, making every dried and barren tree bloom with life. She had to make sure this Easter was great since the Easter of '68 was a disaster. Bunnymund definitely did not like the blizzard, and Caroline did _not _want to see him angry again, even if it was a century ago.

"Let's go, Wind, my job here is done."

The cool wind blew across the setting sky, flowing around Caroline. The wind brushed her long, brown curls across her face. She rolled her eyes but smiled, "Wind, stop that! Just get me home." At that, the wind carried her, letting her gracefully surf the sky, heading for the town of Burgess. Caroline flew with an excited grin on her face, her emerald eyes glinting with joy. She was very excited for Easter, seeing all the precious children having fun hunting eggs, invigorating laughter escaping their mouths. Her face relaxed, her mind full of joyous thoughts.

_Thud!_

Cloud Nine came to an abrupt stop as the Wind accidentally led Caroline into a tree. She groaned, rubbing her temple. The Wind blew around her, ruffling her hair as if to say sorry. She chuckled, feeling the extreme sincerity of her friend. "I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry about it," she said, caressing the air. She looked around her, realizing that she was in the forest of Burgess. "Hey Wind-" She sighed, the Wind left her again, probably to assist that winter spirit. Caroline shook her head, why would he even use it if was still spring? "Looks like I'm gonna walk instead," she muttered. Caroline trudged through the forest, bow and quiver on her back, with the moon shining bright, guiding her way back to the town.

She was deep in thought. It has been hundred years ever since she woke up and she was still ignored by the Man in the Moon. In the first hundred years, she had asked him every night, begging for an answer in return. But, alas, none. She was _alone. _And the only one who has been there for her was the Wind; Caroline would talk to it, with only gestures for an answer. Sometimes, when the Wind was elsewhere, she would sing to her self. Songs that would tell her that everything would be okay. But no matter how much she tries to keep herself happy, she still feels that hollow feeling of being walked through everyday.

Caroline heard sobbing and yelling. Then realized she arrived her destination. Oh, why did her thoughts always have to be interrupted?

She walked to a house that had a small light still on. She quietly entered the house, and walked to the source of the crying. Caroline entered a small bedroom, and saw a boy, probably at the age of thirteen, clutching a small action figure with a pained expression on his tear-smeared face. "I'm not childish! I'm grown up! I will never follow these foolish things again!" he exclaimed and threw the toy across the room. Another tear fell from his eye and he decided to snuggle up in his bed sheets, wanting to go to sleep. The spirit kneeled beside the bed. "Hey, it's alright."

No answer.

Caroline sighed and grabbed the toy from it's spot in the dark corner and sat beside the young boy. "You know, it's ok to be a child every once in a while," she said. "I understand that you're growing up. I've had seen children grow up everyday."

The spirit stared at the toy in her hands. The action figure showed a superhero, probably one of those famous heroes known by many kids around the world. She gave a warm smile at it and looked back at the boy. "But you don't have to do it so quickly," she assured, "You have so many years left, make the most of it. Don't let other people's views affect you. Someday, you're gonna be like, 'Dang, I wish I was still a chid'" She chuckled. It was funny hearing people say that everyday, but it was also sad. They needed to learn.

Caroline saw that the boy had a confused expression on his face in his sleep. "Hmm.." She pondered. Then by instinct, she sang softly,

_"Time to close your eyes_

_Over look the darkness_

_And try to dream tonight._

_Not so long ago_

_Your world was bright._

_So take a breath and count to ten_

_And maybe you can dream again._

_Still dream, and all the wonder that you knew_

_Will all come flying back to you._

_If you remember all the hope you left behind,_

_Open up your heart and change your mind._

_Oh what you'll find if you still dream._

_Fly away, beyond the moon_

_A place you've been before._

_Castles made of sand,_

_A golden shore._

_And every wish you ever made_

_is marching in a dream parade._

_Dream, and dream again!_

_Do you remember building bridges in the air_

_Every hope you had and every prayer_

_They're all still there if you dream_

_Oh what you'll find if you dream!_

_Time to close your eyes_

_But when you awake,_

_Still dream,"_

The confused expression in the boy's face was quickly replaced bright warm smile. He slept soundly after she finished the song. Streams of dreamsand entered the room and circled around his head. "Great timing, Sandman..." She sighed. Caroline placed the action figure beside him.

As she exited the room through the window, she followed the streams of golden sand to its source. The green eyed girl wanted to meet the famous Sandman, bringer of dreams; and maybe watch him work for a while.

Caroline gasped.

The scene was _beautiful. _

Streams of golden sand went in every direction, and its light shined in every house. Several sand figures were formed, shifting around. She slightly touched a stream of sand coming her way, forming deers hopping around.

"Wow..." Caroline muttered in awe, before quickly clasping her hands over her mouth.

The Sandman heard her voice and quickly whirled around to see Caroline clearly in shock. He just gave a friendly wave and a warm smile. She nervously smiled back and returned the wave. Sand shifted around his head and they began to form words:

_What is your name?_

She answered, "Carol Avera. It's a pleasure to see you, Sandman."

He smiled at her reply. The sand above him formed the shape of music notes and dreamsand above a sleeping, yet smiling, child's head.

She cocks her head to the side in confusion, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Sandy chuckled silently.

_Thank you for singing to the children, it makes them feel happy before they sleep._

"No problem, it's based on instinct," Carol said proudly.

The moon was at it's highest peak, and the Sandman gave a small goodbye to Carol.

She was happy. She got to meet the Sandman; have a conversation with him, well, sort of; and have someone _see _her.

Carol quickly turned around, and shot an arrow on a frosted tree, green leaves sprouted out of its branches, ready for Easter the next day.

She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes.

Today was a good day.

* * *

**OMG I'm sorry! This chapter was pretty much rushed xP I promise that the story will OFFICIALLY start in the next chapter! Gods, I hope I improve my writing .-. But please review!**

**_-Dakota_**


	3. Meet Bunny

***appears in a cloud of smoke* I have arrived! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the characters**

* * *

**_Fifty years later_**

It was a peaceful Easter morning. Birds chirped, full of hope. Eggs were hidden in multiple spots such as bushes, window sills, and tree branches.

Easter was Caroline's day of rest; Bunnymund would take care of the day, it was his holiday after all. She was definitely excited for this day, excited to play with the children and work with her partner, Sandy, again.

Ever since they met, they worked together to make children's sleep peaceful. With his Dreamsand and her lullabies, they made a great team. Though, to Carol, Sandy was just her partner, not a friend. Sure, they would talk (only Carol talking though while Sandy made gestures) and share smiles, but in her point of view, she was just a partner.

Carol stood up sleepily and yawned. "Happy Easter everyone," she muttered. She slung her bow and quiver of arrows on her shoulder and started walking through the Burgess forest. She passed by several green trees, admiring her work, and was able to reach the town. Carol smiled, "Home sweet home."

She saw several children awake and ready for the Easter Egg Hunt. They jumped and wondered to themselves if they could possibly find the famous Easter Bunny. Caroline chuckled at their eagerness for the day, so much belief was presented in this town.

She heard about the famous battle between the Guardians and Pitch Black. The spirit was definitely surprised about it, noticing the strength and confidence of the Guardians and their newest member, Jack Frost. She found it an honor to meet the Sandman fifty years before, since he was a Guardian and not only the giver of dreams.

Caroline still loved that story, even if it was told around twenty years ago, but it was a dream of hers to meet all the Guardians.

"Hey, do you think Jack would be visiting today?" a boy, probably at the age of 10, asked. He had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Of course he would, Jay. He would never miss a chance of messing around with Bunny!" another boy explained. The boy, Jay, chuckled, "Oh right! Dad would always tell me about his rivalry with Bunny. It's amusing!" They both laughed, which was invigorating in Carol's ears.

She smiled at their joy. Carol didn't know why, but whenever she hears children's laughter, she always got a warm feeling inside that made her feel that whatever she was doing, she was doing it correctly. Though she would eventually realize that the Guardians were the ones who brought them joy. _Not her._

"Hey, I found an egg!" Jay exclaimed. He picked up an Easter egg that showed the different flowers of spring. The detail was explicit, it looked so real. The child laid it in his basket and left with the other boy to look for more.

Caroline decided to follow them around the park, sometimes leading them to some eggs, just to give them a head start. Carol had a lot of fun, she found a lot of eggs and she wanted to keep them. Despite her age of three hundred and sixty-eight, she felt like she was a child again. She joined the kids in their hunts that it was like she was actually _there. _It had given her_ hope, _that she would actually be seen by someone for the first time in the last three hundred fifty years.

* * *

The sun started to set, the moon was already kissing the horizon. All the children headed home after an exhausting day of hunting.

"See you tomorrow, Jay!"

"See ya!"

Carol gave a sad smile as the children departed; it was fun while it lasted.

"I could... Check on trees while waiting for Sandy then.." She sighed. The Spirit of Spring started walking back into the forest, healing trees at her touch, which made her job easier instead of always using her bow and arrows.

"Please arrive soon..."

* * *

She mindlessly walked through the woods for a short while, letting the ground below her bloom in each step. Sandy would have arrived Burgess by now, and even the Wind is ignoring Carol's calls.

Suddenly, the Wind strongly blew across her.

Caroline let out a cry of joy, "Wind, you're back!"

Then she no longer felt it by her side. It didn't even give a response.

She frowned; the Wind never did that unless...

Carol turned around to confirm her suspicions. The Aurora Borealis were displayed on the sky, making a magnificent show, also calling the Guardians for a meeting.

Which meant that the Wind was helping Jack Frost.

Which also meant Sandy wouldn't be giving dreams that night.

And that Carol would have to be alone.

The spirit let out a sad sigh. Why did it have to happen now?

"Wow, gee, thanks, North. For holding a meeting just now," she grumbled under her breath. She sat down by a tree and hugged her knees, hoping this day would end soon.

_Thump Thump Thump!_

Carol widened her eyes at the sound and quickly drew her bow.

_Thump Thump Thump!_

The sound became louder and whatever was making it was extremely fast, it made the bushes rustle. Carol narrowed her eyes and released the arrow right in front of it.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" a voice said.

A large rabbit, probably half kangaroo, came out of the bushes with the arrow in its paws.

Caroline gasped, realizing who she just angered and hid behind the tree she was previously leaning on.

"Alright, come out, sheila. I know you're there," he softly said.

Carol hesitantly came out of her hiding place with a nervous grin on her face. "I'm sorry, Bunnymund," she said sheepishly as she twirled a lock of her brown hair. "I didn't know it was you."

The Pooka let out a sigh, "Caroline Avera the Spirit of Spring, is it? Look, next time you betta' know who you're shootin' at or else you're in for big trouble."

She gulped but nodded.

Carol wore a mischievous grin, "So... You're the famous Easter Kangaroo, huh? The last time I saw you was during the Easter of '68. Dang, you were so angry, I'm sure every creature was scarred for life because of your yelling," she snickered.

Bunny just scowled, "First of all, I am NOT a kangaroo. And second, it wasn't my fault that bloody Frostbite ruined Easter!"

Carol just shook her head and giggled.

He just raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" She stopped giggling and pointed at the lights above them.

"Aren't you late for your meeting?"

The bunny's eyes widened in realization and stomped his foot. "Nice meeting you, sheila." Then he plummeted into a hole.

The spirit smiled for she enjoyed the company of the Easter Bunny and it was nice to have someone to actually _talk _to. "Well," she said. "Better make children sleep now."

She called the Wind, who finally arrived, and headed for the sky. She hovered over the town and began to sing a short lullaby she once heard a teenage boy sing to his sister.

_Just close your eyes_

_You've got to trust me now_

_You'll be alright_

_Though ice it shatters loud_

_Come moon's pale light_

_You and I'll be safe_

_And_

_Sound_

Her voice entered the minds of children everywhere making them feel drowsy. And one by one, a light in each house has been turned off. Caroline smiled and yawned herself. She asked the Wind to settle her down. The spirit sat on a branch and lean against the tree. She yawned one last time.

"Good night, everyone."

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Pole... _**

"Where could Bunny be? He has never been this late before," said a very worried Tooth Fairy, while telling her min fairies the different directions.

"It's Easter today, Tooth. Of course he'll be late," reassured North. Jack Frost just rolled his eyes and sat on top of the crook of his staff. "Fine by me if Cottontail's this late. A bit peaceful don't you think?" The winter spirit smirked.

The Sandman was just standing there watching the fuss over the late Bunny, so he decided to spread some dreams all over the world while waiting for the late Guardian.

A part of the ground formed a hole, and Bunny popped out of it; and he looked like he just ran a marathon. "Sorry, 'was running late," he apologized.

Then he turned to North, "This better be good, North. I'm endin' my Easter with a meetin' and I need my rest."

North just gave a hearty laugh, "Oh it will be good, my friend! In fact, Manny called us all here, not me."

Now the Guardians were all just confused. What would be so important that even North doesn't know?

The moon started glowing brighter than ever, showing its arrival.

Santa grinned, "Man in Moon! Tell us, why are we here?"

The other Guardians stood patiently for his answer and were surprised with what they got.

The moon pointed its beam onto the center of the room, a circle with the symbol of the Guardians on it. A blue, tall crystal emerged from the ground and it was shining brightly.

The Guardians' reactions were funny; Bunny's mouth was agape, Tooth had an excited look on her face, Sandy was smiling, North's face displayed a mixture of shock and confusion, and Jack was just plain confused.

Seeing the other's reactions, Jack spoke up first, "Uh, guys? What does this mean?"

"Manny's choosing a new Guardian!" Tooth giddily explained.

"Another trouble maker?!" exclaimed Bunnymund.

"Why so soon, Manny?" asked North.

Sandy just shook his head and pointed at the crystal.

They stared at it intently as and image formed.

An eighteen year old girl appeared. She had long curly hair; wore a long-sleeved blouse, leggings and boots; and there were a quiver of arrows behind her back and a bow in her hand.

There was a moment of silence among them until North spoke up. "Who's that?"

* * *

**Okay, I am so freaking sorry that you guys had to wait for more than two weeks :/ It's just that in my country, we have school and I just have to say that high school seriously sucks.**

**But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and sorry for my bad Australian accent XP.**

**Oh and here's a surprise for you! I'm gonna update another chapter after a few hours because I still have to do my homework. Please review and see you all in the next chapter!**

_**-Dakota**_


	4. Meet Jack

**The start takes off from where I left in the last chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters in it**_

**I only own Caroline Avera :) **

"_Who's that?"_

They all stood in confusion, except for Sandy who was grinning widely and clapping silently.

"_About time."_ He thought. The Sandman wanted Caroline to be a Guardian for a long time now, knowing she would be great at her position. He also wanted to be closer to her. Sandy felt how distant Carol was to him, and he wanted to change that.

"Caroline?" whispered Bunny. Tooth and North, being beside him, heard him.

"Oh so you know her, Bunny?" questioned Tooth, North and Jack listened intently. Then Jack noticed something.

"Wait. Bunny, what's in your hand?"

The Pooka lifted his paw and noticed that the arrow, which almost shot his face, was still in his paw and he forgot to return it to the Spirit of Spring.

"Okay, the reason I was runnin' late was because the Sheila accidentally shot an arrow at me. First time I met her, actually. A very nice Sheila," he explained.

Jack stifled a laugh, "The six foot one, nerves of steel, master of Tai Chi, E. Aster Bunnymund got shot by a _girl_?" Then he started laughing so hard he was basically rolling on the floor laughing with his staff by his side. Bunny, however, rolled his eyes instead of exploding for he had gotten used to Jack's casual teasing. "It was accidental," he grumbled.

Tooth let out an excited squeal, "Yes, another girl in the group! I won't be alone anymore!"

North just clasped his hands and boomed, "Very well! Bring out the sack!"

At that, Jack stopped laughing and approached North.

"No, no, no. You are NOT using that sack to recruit Guardians. Worst way ever if you asked me," he explained. North just frowned, "Then how do we do it?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll get her. She's my age, after all. And besides, I wanna meet her without you guys interrupting," the Winter Spirit grinned.

Sandy tugged Jack's jacket to get his attention and formed a sleeping figure using his Dreamsand.

"You think she's asleep by now?"

The little man nodded with a warm smile on his face. "Oh well, then. We'll get her tomorrow," said North. After that, the Guardians went back to their usual jobs, excited to meet up again the next day.

"Yeah! C'mon, Wind, show me what you got!"

Carol was soaring through the skies, surfing the Wind. The Wind made her soar downwards toward the streets of Burgess. She started running toward alleys and with the help of the Wind, practiced her parkour. She saw some of the teenagers of the town do it a few months ago and she became so much interested in it.

"Higher!"

She jumped from wall to wall in the alley and jumped over the roofs. She reached the forest and jumped from branch to branch without any trouble. Each tree bloomed a flower or a fruit as her foot touches them .

Carol came to an abrupt stop as the Wind suddenly left her. "Woah!" she exclaimed as she fell to the ground. She rubbed her bum to relieve the pain. "The Winter Spirit had to borrow Wind now?" she complained. Carol sighed and dusted herself off. Then something common just happened to her. She felt something burning on her arm. Carol grasped her arm and whimpered. The burning slowly grew stronger. The stronger the burn, which can cause the spirit's skin blister sometimes, the nearer the plant is. Without even looking, she shoots an arrow behind her and shot the dying tree.

"Hey, you could really hurt someone with this thing," a deep voice said.

Caroline turned around quickly to see a white-haired boy wearing a frosted blue hoodie, brown leggings, and was holding something that looked like a shepherd's staff. He was looking at the arrow she shot at the tree and watched as the dried bark he was leaning on nourished and gained a healthy brown colour.

"Well, I'm sorry if my arrow 'accidentally' pierces through your chest and 'hurts' you," she replied to the other, placing air quotes around the words "accidentally" and "hurts." The strange looking boy chuckled, "Glad that you know sarcasm."

Carol just rolled her eyes and turned around, hoping the boy would just go away. "Anyways, nice to meet you..."

"Jack," he finished.

She nodded. "Jack," she repeated. "Carol by the way." After that, she flew across the sky, hoping and praying to the Moon that the boy won't follow her.

Carol did NOT want to embarrass herself in front of somebody ever again. No. She refused to. She closed her eyes and muttered, "It won't happen. It won't happen."

"Caroline!" Jack shouted.

Her eyes widened. She never mentioned her full name to him yet. She turned around to see him flying too, and at the same time, felt herself slowly lowering to the ground. Carol sighed and crossed her arms as the Wind set her down on the ground. "Okay, Jack, what do you want from me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Wow, pretty rude coming from a girl."

"Just answer the question."

Jack rolled his eyes and replied, "One, we didn't introduce each other properly! I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter." The he mock-bowed.

"Okay, fine. I'm Caroline Avera, Spirit of Spring. Anything else, oh great and mighty Jack Frost?" she said sarcastically. "And how did you find out my first name? Only Bunnymund and Sandy know that," she asked suspiciously.

He grinned mischievously, "That's the second thing I want from you! I need you to come with me to the North Pole, Bunny and Sandy need you."

She raised an eyebrow, "A guy who I barely know is asking me to go with him to the North Pole and claims that two Guardians need me when they can just go to me in person. Gee, that's not creepy at all."

Jack just groaned and said, "Moon, you're so dense." Then he grabbed her arm and darted for the sky. Caroline's eyes widened at the sudden motion and tried to escape his grip. "Let me go!" she exclaimed. "Wind! Help me for once, come on!"

But the Wind ignored her. Jack shook his head, "You have to trust me here! If it weren't for me, you would be shoved in a sack by now!"

"What?"

"Nevermind!"

She still tried to escape his grip. Carol would've used her vines to pull them down but they were too much high up. She sighed in defeat. "Fine."

After that, she could definitely feel him grin after success.

After a minute, they were in Santoff Clausen. Caroline examined the workshop in awe. Toys were all over the place, waiting for Christmas which was about nine months from then. Large, furry creatures were everywhere, attending the toys and speaking in their own language while little elves played among themselves, trying to make toys but failing hilariously.

"Hey, I know that feeling too. You're curious about this place and want to explore more. But the Guardians need to talk to you."

Again, she turned around to see Jack smiling at her wonder. Carol smiled back and nodded.

"Then let's go!"

A golden stream of sand formed into a waving hand directing its wave at Carol. She waved back at Sandy and stood beside him.

"You do remember that you left me alone last night, right?"

A flash of shame dawned upon the Sandman and he reluctantly nodded. The girl just laughed and sat at his level.

"So... Why am I here?"

Sandy pointed at the Guardians, who were smiling at her. A confused look was plastered on her face, wondering what they were so happy about.

"Congratulations, Caroline Avera," North declared. "For you are chosen to be a Guardian!"

A moment of awkward silence surrounded Carol and she stood shocked and angry at the same time.

"_What?!"_

**...I'm very bad at keeping promises when it comes to chapter updating *facepalm***

**And bad at writing too, I think. Do you guys find the story boring yet?**

**And can someone be my beta reader? I'm looking for one **

**But anyways, please review if you enjoyed or not and see you all in the next chapter!**

_**-Dakota**_


End file.
